A Shadow of Perfection
by JaneDoh
Summary: When Kahlan and Richard cross paths with Shota, could the complexities of magic once again cause havoc with their relationship?


**Title:** A Shadow of Perfection

**Author:** JaneDoh

**Disclaimer:** Does anything even need to be said here? I mean, duh, it is FANfiction.

**Summary: **When Kahlan and Richard cross paths with Shota, could the complexities of magic once again cause havoc with their relationship?

**Author's notes: **I have tried to stick to canon as much as possible, with maybe a few minor liberties (such as Shota having a house. Just run with it, okay?) The story is set after season 1.

A Shadow of Perfection

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"Kahlan." Richard's whispered voice drifted through the expanse of darkness that lay between them.

There was a few seconds of stillness before her heard her shift on her bedroll. "Yeah?" she asked in an equally as whispered tone.

"Can you sleep?" He turned towards her and propped himself up on one elbow. He could see her silhouette a few feet from him, the weak shards of the crescent moon that drifted through the window doing little to illuminate her features.

He heard a sigh from her direction. "No." He heard the blanket ruffling as she moved, and then could just barely see an outline of her, a small triangle of light visible in the crook of her elbow as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Me neither," he confessed. He tried looking around the small room, feeling claustrophobic in the engulfing darkness – almost being robbed of his sense of sight only made him feel more vulnerable. "I have a bad feeling about being here."

"Me too," she agreed, "but I am sure Zedd had a good reason for requesting to see Shota again." It sounded as though she was saying the words to convince herself as much as to allay his concerns.

"I suppose. But why did he have to leave tonight? What was so important?" He paused for a moment, as though his mind may be able to come up with a reasonable answer. "Maybe we should just leave now." He felt uncomfortable enough having to face Shota again, let alone be sleeping on the floor of her kitchen.

"No. Zedd told us to rest tonight and leave in the morning. I trust his judgement." Richard could see her head move slightly, the silver moonlight filtering through her curls as she looked out the window. "It is a dark night, so maybe it is best that we wait until morning anyway."

"First light," Richard stated. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Agreed." He saw Kahlan lay herself back down, so he did the same, resting on his back.

He felt a little more relaxed having made that decision. He tried thinking back to earlier in the night as he, Kahlan and Zedd had eaten at the small table with Shota, but he couldn't think of anything Zedd had said to indicate why they were there. He could still taste the tartness of the wine they had drunk and feel the slight fogginess in his mind, and now he wished he hadn't drunk any at all so he could think more clearly. He had been a bit wary taking something that Shota had offered, but when Zedd had happily downed his own cup, Richard had assured himself it must be okay.

But now that he thought about it, when did Zedd ever refuse anything in the food or drink department?

He took a deep breath and chided himself for being so paranoid. But then again, since all that had happened to him once he had been named Seeker, he thought his cautiousness was quite justified. Now that Rahl had been defeated, he just hoped his life may able to go back to normal. Well, it would never be normal again, but maybe he could regain some sense of normalcy compared to the chaos of the previous few months. But when he had mentioned it to Zedd, the wizard merely turned to him, as they had made their way along one of the rocky trails that coursed through the mountains, with a look of concern etched into his brow. He remembered Zedd saying that Rahl was like a plague amongst the lands, one that drew evil towards it, yet that he was an enemy you could keep track of. But now that centrepiece was gone, and evil drifted unbidden, free to grow without command. _No matter how bad Rahl was_, he had said, _there is no force more dangerous than an unknown evil_. Maybe the worst was yet to come, and Zedd knew more than he was letting on.

Richard scrunched his eyes up in concentration, replaying the conversation at dinner, but couldn't think of anything significant. And when he had asked Zedd to enlighten him as to why they were visiting Shota, he had merely answered that sometimes it was safer for Richard not to know. The only thing Zedd had revealed was that he would be travelling north, and he had instructed Richard and Kahlan to head east until they came to the next town and wait for him there.

"Hey, Kahlan," he whispered again, hoping she hadn't yet fallen asleep. "Did you hear anything when Zedd and Shota were talking after dinner?"

"Hmm," she said groggily, "only bits and pieces." He heard her yawn, her words almost coming out in a drawl. "I can't think clearly at the moment, ask me in the morning."

He stifled a yawn in response, and felt his eyelids getting heavy, but whether it was from the wine or exhaustion, he couldn't tell. He rolled over on his side, telling himself that the more rest he got, the brighter he would be for their trek the next day, and that thought helped him fall into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Richard felt a pressure on his right bicep, and he opened his eyes a fraction to the vision of Kahlan perched above him, her index finger resting against her lips to indicate he should be quiet. The warm light of sunrise danced in her eyes as she gave him a bright smile.

"Sun's up," she indicated with a rise of her eyebrows. "Time to go."

His head still felt a bit hazy and he rolled on his side, seeing her pack sitting neatly beside her. He rubbed his fingers through his bed-ruffled hair and sat up slowly, waiting for the sleep to wear off. Kahlan grabbed her pack off the floor and slung it over one of her shoulders, then made her way to where his was resting against the wall.

"I can carry that," he protested.

"If you get that rolled up," she said, pointing to the bedroll, "we can get out of here quicker." She picked his bag up and stood there pointedly, her fingers fidgeting with the strap.

He nodded his assent and hurriedly completed the task while Kahlan cautiously looked around the small room. He tied the roll up and put his arm out, taking his pack from her and tying the roll securely to it. Kahlan was already at the door by the time he looked up and he followed her outside, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. They walked in silence for several steps and he noticed she kept looking back towards the house, as though Shota may appear in the doorway at any moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, peering at her critically. "You seem a bit on edge."

He saw her draw a deep breath as she turned towards him, but by the time she was facing him, a wide smile was spread across her face. "I'm fine. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as we could."

His eyes squinted slightly at the intrusion of the early morning sun as it filtered through the trees, the shifting shadows making him feel a little light-headed. He stopped walking as he put the palm of his hand up to cradle his forehead and the sensation eased.

Kahlan paused mid-stride and looked at him. "I seem to be doing better than you."

He took his hand away from his forehead and gave her an off-handed wave. "I'm okay." He looked up at her, a conspiratorial look on his face. "It must have been something Shota slipped in the wine."

"Oh, Richard," she said shaking her head slightly. "I had the same amount as you and I feel fine. You really have become paranoid in your old age." He saw the corner of her mouth curl into a smile as he started to protest, then thought better of it when he realised she was right. "Besides," she added, starting to walk again, "you don't need to be ashamed if you can't hold your liquor."

He could see her looking over to him out of the corner of her eye as he caught up to her, a mirthful grin on her face. He knew she was playing with him, but he wished he hadn't said anything now, because he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

In lieu of making a comeback, Richard turned his attention back to the small winding path – more of a narrow depression in the grass – and could see a dirt track several paces ahead. There were three branches: one from the west, from which they had travelled the previous day; one heading east, and one smaller path winding north. When they reached the road, Richard turned until he faced the sun and continued walking. After a few steps, he noticed he could only hear one set of boots padding against the dirt. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kahlan frozen in place and staring at the path that lead to the north.

"You do realise _this_ is the path heading east, don't you?" He pointed to the rising sun as though it was confirming his claim. "After all, I _am_ an experienced woodsman," he added. He turned more fully to see if she would react to his sarcasm, but she didn't seem to be taking any notice of him. He retraced his steps until he stood beside her, then tugged gently on one of the sashes that hung from her Confessor's dress. "Kahlan, Zedd told us to head east."

She turned towards him, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I know, but there was something I over-heard last night."

"I already asked you if there was anything you heard Shota and Zedd talking about before you fell asleep." He watched her closely to see if it jogged her memory but she merely dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Maybe the wine affected me a little more than I let on," she responded, peeking up at him from beneath her lashes. "Everything after I laid out my bedroll is a little hazy," she admitted. She dipped her eyes shyly before closing them, as though it would help block out anything that may be a distraction. "Now just let me think." Her eyes were scrunched for a few moments and then he saw her features relax, as though the memory that eluded her had suddenly returned.

"We need to go this way," she said, pointing to the path that meandered north.

"Are you sure?" he asked sceptically. He glanced back over his shoulder to the wide, safer looking trail heading east. "Zedd was quite specific about us going this way."

"If what I remember is correct, we won't be travelling north for long. We can cut back here and rejoin the trail." Richard started debating the idea in his head as she continued. "All he said was we were to meet him at the next town to the east. It will take him at least a few days to do whatever task he has set for himself and a few more to make the return journey."

He gave her a wary look. "What is so important about this path?"

He saw Kahlan swallow deeply before responding. "I heard Shota warn Zedd about something."

Richard felt his chest tighten at the thought of his friend being in danger. "What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It's okay," Kahlan said, holding her palms out in front of her in placation. "She told him a section of the path would run through a clearing, and he should avoid that part." Richard couldn't help the look of uncertainty on his face as she continued. "All he needs to do is to go around it, and get back on the trail when it enters the forest on the other side."

Richard processed the information: it seemed like a relatively easy instruction to follow, yet he was still cautious about anything that may have come from Shota's mouth. What sort of danger could be significant enough to be of threat to a Wizard of the First Order? What if Shota was spinning one of her lies, and it was merely a trap?

"Then if you are sure Zedd will be able to pass through safely, why do we need to go? I mean, if Zedd had been worried, I'm sure he would have come up with a new plan and let us know."

"It was _why_ she told him the area was a danger." She hesitated for a moment, as though deciding whether or not to reveal anything else. "I'll tell you more on the way," she promised, looking at him with imploring eyes. "Please, Richard, just trust me."

Richard was looking into her eyes with such intent that he didn't even realise she had shifted her hand, until he felt the soft brush of her fingers curling around two of his own. Her touch was his undoing: he could feel his nerves fire in response, like a shiver of magic travelling up his arm and straight to his heart.

As quick as the sensation had come upon him, it disappeared when she released her grasp. He looked down at his fingers, as though a physical mark of her touch may still be imprinted on his fingers to leave a scar that he would carry proudly. He knew he couldn't resist her request, even before he looked back at her face. She gave him a hopeful stare, her head tilted slightly to the side and he felt a smile spread across his face.

"Okay. Let's go." He resisted the urge to grab her hand again as he strode past her and along the narrow path.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

The forest thickened around the two travellers as they continued along the track. Only a couple of minutes had passed with just the sound of their boots crunching the ground in unison before Richard could contain his curiosity any longer.

"So, when are you going to fill me in on what else you heard?" He looked over at Kahlan, whose thumbs were tucked under the straps of her pack as she stared purposefully ahead.

"Sorcerers, wizards…people like me," she took a calming breath and looked towards him. "We have learnt to be cautious. Magic is power in the midlands, and not all those who possess it use it for good…and not all are content with what they have." She paused for a moment, studying Richard's reaction and he nodded slightly, urging her to continue. "Some will try to harness the powers that others possess."

The thought that magic could be stolen was a disconcerting one and Richard was now worried for both Zedd_ and_ Kahlan. He reached over to his friend and grabbed her by the elbow. "Is where we are headed going to put you in any danger?"

"No. Well, not really." Kahlan took her free hand and grasped him by the wrist, gently disarming his grip. "And, I can't even be sure what I heard Shota tell Zedd was the truth. But I think it must be, because it sounds exactly like something she would do." Richard thought he saw a glint of excitement in her eye but the image disappeared so quickly that he couldn't be sure.

She continued walking unperturbed and Richard hurried the first few steps to catch up. "Shota has become very wary over the years. You know how she can use her powers to see certain events before they happen, and therefore give her self a chance to change those events?" Richard nodded, even though the action was redundant as Kahlan continued even before he had finished the action. "Well, she has created certain areas close to her home that are like a safeguard, a place where she can get the advantage if she sees another sorcerer who wishes her harm."

The pair trudged along the narrow path, and Richard tried looking for the sun through the thick branches overhead, but only tiny slivers of light managed to make it through the foliage, creating an atmosphere of virtual twilight. "And what kind of magic has she placed upon these areas? Surely sorcerers more powerful than her could just use some spell that would negate hers?"

"That's just it," Kahlan said, her pupils dilating in the dim surroundings as she looked at him. "The brilliance of her ploy is in its simplicity." Richard turned his attention to the trail as they continued navigating their way along it, his brow furrowed in concentration. What spell could be cast to ensure it couldn't be trumped? "She doesn't try to use a spell against them that is more powerful, she simply puts them in a position where their own power is useless."

The path had become so narrow that only one of them could walk along it at a time, so Richard fell in step behind Kahlan. He always felt uneasy when there was talk of magic, and that coupled with the oppressive feel of the thick forest was making him even more on edge. "So, how does she do that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But that was what I heard her warning Zedd about: to not travel through the area as he would be vulnerable to attack because his magic would be useless."

"I don't know how much of what Shota says or does can be trusted." Richard voiced his concern as he felt a cool breeze curl past the skin on his forearms.

"Maybe it was just some mind game," Kahlan surmised. "But to what purpose, I have no idea." A low branch hung across the track, as though even the trees were warning the travellers to reconsider continuing. Kahlan ducked beneath it and continued forward and Richard followed suit. He heard a sigh drift over her shoulder. "I just need to know if what she said is possible."

Richard made sure he stayed close to his companion, close enough that every now and then he felt the sashes from her dress brush against his arm as they trailed in her wake. He liked to think it was because he was being protective, yet he couldn't deny that it also made him feel a little safer having _her_ close by. The call of an unfamiliar animal made him glance up at the higher branches of the trees, so he didn't see Kahlan come to an abrupt halt in front of him. He crashed into the back of her, his momentum pushing them forward a little, and he grabbed her around the waist as she stumbled a few steps.

"Sorry, I didn't see you stop." He pulled his arms back quickly when he realised she was able to stand on her own, and absently brushed his hands against the fabric of his pants. "Are you all right?"

Kahlan was staring ahead, yet Richard was unable to see past her. He placed one hand on the hilt of his sword, reassured by the feel of the cool steel against his palm. He started pulling it from its scabbard, the metallic ring echoing in the constricted space, but he only managed to pull it half way out before he saw Kahlan's hand search behind her back until it grasped his wrist.

"There's nothing to fear, Richard." She pushed on his wrist, until the sword was fully sheathed again, her hand working automatically as her mind concentrated on the image before her. He felt her grip on his arm remain as she stepped forward, pulling him along behind her. The pathway became wider, until it was big enough for Richard to stand beside her, and he could finally see what she had been staring at.

It was the most beautiful clearing he had ever seen in his life.

Kahlan stared sideways at him, then turned her eyes to the front again. "I didn't dare believe it, but maybe she really is telling the truth."

XXXXXXXXX

Richard stared at the vision before him, acutely aware of each of Kahlan's fingers enveloping his wrist. He glanced sideways at her, but she kept looking ahead as though mesmerised by the scene. He turned back to face the area, not moving his arm lest she realised she was still holding him and let go. Richard had seen many clearings throughout his life: most were a tiny area where there was a break in the trees, the ground often littered with fallen leaves and the grass making a feeble attempt to survive on what little sunlight and rain it could get. None had been as spectacular as this.

The clearing was no more than a hundred paces across, and each side of the path was shielded by lush grass dotted in sections with bright wildflowers. The early morning mist had started to clear, leaving a fine haze across the area and the sunlight at the eastern side was sliced into thick shards as it passed through the bordering trees. Nothing in the area grew higher than two feet from the ground, save for a lone pine that stood proudly beside the southern edge of the path. He felt Kahlan release her grip and she started to step forward. Richard lunged towards her and grasped her arm above the elbow, twisting her until she faced him.

"Wait. I'm not so sure we should pass through here." His dark eyes stared into hers with concern. "It might be a trick."

"But what if it isn't?" It was such a simple statement, yet Richard swallowed deeply at her words. He knew what she was alluding to when she talked about places where magic would not work. He stared back at her, understanding the significance for both of them.

Kahlan tilted towards him slightly. "Shota doesn't know I was eavesdropping, so she shouldn't even know we are here. I can't see how any harm can come of it."

Richard considered her words for a moment. He _wanted_ to believe it was true. But now that the possibility was right before him, it seemed to have all played out too easily. His eyebrows wrinkled closer together as he concentrated, trying to find a flaw. "What about her magic pools? Maybe she has foreseen we would come here, even before we knew it ourselves? And then all she needed to do was sit back and let us lead ourselves into this position."

Kahlan heeded his words, sighing at his speculation. "I sometimes forget how much you have learnt about the ways of magic. You are much more perceptive than I give you credit for at times." She gave him a weak smile. "I hadn't thought of that. But I still don't see what Shota would gain by harming either of us." She moved closer to Richard, until her mouth was only a short distance from his ear. "Maybe it was just the will of the spirits that I learnt of this place."

Richard's heart was breaking, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. "You must know I would love nothing more than for what you heard to be true." He saw a flash of hope pass over her features. "But I don't know if I'm willing to take that chance based on a story Shota has told." His fingers dug into the flesh of her bicep slightly, as though adding credence to his words. "She is dangerous, Kahlan. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you couldn't use your power to protect yourself."

She seemed troubled by his statement, but whether it was because she was scared for their safety, or disappointed that another chance may be passed up, Richard couldn't be sure. Her eyes dipped to the ground, and the anticipation grew within him as he awaited her response. The only sound was the mild breeze rustling through the leaves, as though the trees were whispering to each other about the strangers in their midst, and it seemed like an eternity to Richard as they stood there before she finally stared up at him.

"I have to know, Richard." She looked as though she was resigned to the fact that she was going to walk into that clearing no matter what, because if she didn't find out for sure, she was going to regret it. She dumped her pack on the ground, but as she started to move forward, Richard pulled on her arm to prevent her from going any further.

"Then let me go first." He threw his pack next to hers and took a few steps, stopping when he reached the clear demarcation where the thick grass began growing. He clasped his hand around the sword, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

XXXXXXXXX

The first thing he noticed was a warmth come over him. He couldn't help but smile at the sensation, a welcoming feeling after trudging through the cool forest. _Well, I am standing in the sunshine,_ he surmised as he briefly glanced up at the orange sun that was peeking above the treetops. _That could definitely explain it._

He tried to push aside the practical, woods guide side of his mind as he took in a lungful of the early morning air. It was nice to pretend he was standing somewhere special, even if only for a moment.

He turned back to Kahlan, who was still standing in the shadows of the forest. She was looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I don't feel any different," he declared. But - even if the place was supposed to be enchanted - he didn't know what he should expect anyway.

Kahlan closed her eyes and stepped into the clearing. Her face remained impassive for a few seconds, and she reached out, her palm face-up in supplication. Richard clasped his hand around hers, and he saw a small smile begin to emerge.

She opened her eyes slowly, her head nodding by the slightest degree. "It's true," she confirmed.

Richard could feel the blood pulsing through his hand, so strongly that he wondered if Kahlan could feel it. He was speechless: his mind and body were bombarded with so many questions and emotions that he didn't think he would be able to say anything coherent anyway. How could Kahlan be sure her magic was unable to work? Was it merely a trick, and Shota had some ulterior motive? What would it feel like if Kahlan really did confess him? Would he even be able to live up to her expectations?

And then Kahlan was kissing him. The action was so quick that her lips were pressing against his before he even realised she had moved. His mind was suddenly erased of all concerns: it was solely focused on the feel of her lips moving against his. His eyes closed of their own accord, erasing his sense of sight and allowing his sense of touch to take precedence. He let her hand fall from his, instead slipping his arm around her waist. His fingers splayed across the small of her back, pulling her lower half closer to him as his other hand reached up to curl behind her neck.

Richard felt her hand brush over the fabric of his shirt, until it found the gap that ran the length of his sternum. Her fingers curled around the edge until she was gripping it tightly, her short fingernails scraping against the skin of his chest and he could feel his heart thumping beneath her hand as though it was trying to reach out to her. His collar tightened as she twisted her grip, and she stepped backwards off the path into the grass, pulling him with her. They stumbled together, their mouths hardly breaking contact until Kahlan's back bumped into the pine tree.

Richard barely noticed the bark cutting into the back of his hand; he was more concerned with the rush of warm air escaping from Kahlan's mouth. He pulled back from her slightly, hoping he hadn't winded her in the process. Her breaths were coming in short bursts, and he felt her release the grip on his shirt, instead placing her hand across her own chest as though the action may help calm her breathing.

"Are you okay?" His eyes wrinkled in concern, and he moved the hand that rested behind her neck so he could clasp the dark lock of hair that shielded her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. She merely looked back at him, an almost imperceptible smile her only answer.

Richard watched her hand as it moved towards him, turning his attention back to her eyes as he felt her fingers snake over his shoulder and up his neck until they caressed the base of his skull. He offered no resistance when she pulled his head towards hers, revelling in the feel of her soft lips making contact with his once more. He threaded his hand into the mass of curls that hung by her ear, the tendrils sliding between his fingers. And when he felt her free hand scoot under the hem of his shirt, her fingers tracing along the contours of his abdomen, his muscles flinched involuntarily.

His mouth broke away from hers, and he moved his head to the side until it was above her shoulder, resting the crown of it against the tree. He could feel her chest crushing into his with each breath that she took, and he scrunched his eyelids together as he tried to regain his composure. Her hand had ceased its movement, but he could still feel the breadth of it resting patiently against his skin.

His lips were so close to her ear that they almost brushed against it when he spoke. "Kahlan, are you sure?" He didn't even know whether he was asking if she wanted to keep going, or if she was certain her power was suppressed, he just hoped her answer was yes, because he didn't know how he was going to stop himself if it wasn't. At that moment he knew exactly what she meant when she said she always feared losing control.

Her hair tickled his ear as she nodded, and then she turned her head to the side until her bottom lip grazed his earlobe. "Yes." It felt like the word curled around the ridges of his ear before making its way to his soul, leaving the warmth of her breath in its aftermath.

He needed no further invitation: his hand seemed to move of its own accord, making its way from the small of her back and skipping over her hood until it came to rest along her jaw. His other hand mirrored the action until her face was cupped in his hands, and he held her with reverence as his lips sought out hers. She only seemed distracted from her previous task for a moment, her fingers soon moving once more against his skin. Her knuckles scraped across his abdomen as she pulled his shirt upwards, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in their wake.

Richard reluctantly pulled his lips from hers when he felt the shirt gather below his armpits, hastily grabbing at it with one of his hands and helping Kahlan remove it the rest of the way. He unceremoniously dropped it on the ground beside them, his eyes never diverting from the woman that stood before him. He could almost see the hunger in her eyes as they swept over his bare chest, and she tentatively placed a hand on the hollow of his neck, before her fingers followed the line of his left collarbone. Her eyes seemed to track her fingers as they ran over the point of his shoulder and continued down his bicep. And then he saw her eyes widen a fraction, as her nails ran over the small ridges of the brand that had been seared into his arm.

Her fingers seemed to trace the outline of the lesion in fascination, the heat in her touch reminding him of the burning metal that had caused the scar. And then she looked up at him, and he was worried it may be from guilt because she had been the one to mark him. He locked his fingers around her wrist, guiding her arm down until their hands rested between them, then gently kissed her, hoping she didn't feel any remorse for what she had been forced to do.

Richard felt her relax against him, so he moved his free hand up until it found the top of her dress, his fingers guiding themselves along the neckline towards the cleft between her breasts. He hooked one finger behind the lacing that zigzagged its way down her cleavage, pulling at the ties until they began to unravel. He dropped his grip on Kahlan's wrist, using the extra hand to help pull at the laces; he was glad they seemed to come undone quite easily, because he found it difficult to concentrate while her lips were dancing against his.

He felt her thumbs come to rest against his cheeks while her fingers curled behind each ear. He could feel her pulling him closer, barely leaving enough room for his hands to complete their task. And then he felt her shift until her fingers were scrunching tufts of his hair between them, her mouth pressing even harder against his. His desire to reveal what was hidden beneath her clothing was making his hands work faster, and he finally felt the garment loosen enough so he could pull it over her shoulders. He felt her hands slacken their grip from his hair to instead fall by her side, allowing him to slide the material down her body, and he watched in anticipation as her dark undergarments were exposed.

Once both of her arms were free, Kahlan reached out to grasp Richard's hands. He felt the tips of her fingers pressing into the flesh of his palms, and he watched the white Confessor dress slip the remainder of the way past her hips, undulating on its way to the ground like a material waterfall. Kahlan was left standing with the fabric pooled at her feet, and she deftly stepped over the discarded garment into the lush grass that blanketed the area beneath the tree.

Richard's breathing began to quicken as he felt her guiding him to the ground, her determined eyes staring into his as she sat. He followed her lead, kneeling before her as she bent her knees until they rested either side of his hips. The feel of her legs pressing against his pants was enough to make certain other areas in his pants suddenly feel much more constricted. And when he felt her squeeze her thighs, just by the slightest degree, the rush of hormones surging through him seemed to take over completely, and he needed both his hands to brace himself against the ground as he lunged forward. Kahlan splayed both hands behind her back to steady herself, and Richard kept leaning until he knew she couldn't dip any further without falling and began kissing her with fervour.

She seemed to be pushing against him with equal passion, but after several seconds he could tell that she was weakening, until she finally broke away from the kiss. Richard could see the slight tremor in her arms and she laid herself back on the grass, her dark hair framing her pale features. He didn't follow her action immediately, and he could feel her questioning eyes boring into his, yet he resisted ducking his head to hers for a while longer. He was mesmerised by her beauty, his eyes drinking in the sight of her cheeks turning a soft pink as the tip of her tongue briefly pushed against her top lip. He wanted to commit the image to memory, a moment of perfection that he could refer to in the future if he ever needed to convince himself it hadn't all been a dream.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Kahlan tugging on his necklace, and he looked down at the point where her finger was hooked around the tooth. The pressure she applied was slowly increasing but he held firm, giving her a lopsided grin.

"You do realise there will be serious consequences if you break this, don't you?"

"I'll take my chances." Her voice had a wispy quality to it that he had never heard before, and coupled with her challenging smile, Richard gave in to the insistent pull without any further hesitation.

He propped himself on his elbows so only part of his weight was pushing against her, his nose an inch from hers as he stared into her eyes. He was captivated by the deep blue pools gazing back at him, but when he felt her warm breath brush along his cheek, his attention was diverted. He dipped his head until his lips crushed against hers, and he felt her tongue push its way into his mouth. He mirrored her movements, savouring the feel of their tongues rolling against one another.

He felt like he was on fire: the warm sun against his back, and the heat of her body beneath him. Every point where her bare skin rested against his felt like a special magic of its own and he craved for more; he wanted to lie with her in that field and explore her body until the sun finished its journey across the sky to fade into twilight. He could still feel her fingers clenched around his necklace, holding his head in place while her free hand curved its way behind his back, settling between his shoulder blades as it probed into the muscles. She was pulling down on him so hard that he feared he would crush the breath from her.

He shifted his weight to one elbow so he could move to the side slightly but she maintained her grip, as though her body was begging him not to pull away. He smiled in satisfaction at the thought and he wondered if she could feel it as she kissed him. He hooked his foot beneath hers, pushing on it until her left leg lay flat so he could slid his own leg over it. He felt a sigh tumble from her mouth as he nestled down, her thigh resting between his legs.

He trailed kisses along her jaw line until he reached the soft depression beneath her ear and his tongue moulded into the space, tasting the saltiness on her skin. He used the arm he wasn't resting on to follow the stitching of her corset while his mouth continued a path down her neck. She was tilting her head back slightly and he could see her pulse steadily pumping as his lips traced their way along top of her breasts while his hand curled under the hem of her corset. The leather was tight against her skin, so his fingers could only manage to graze below her belly button, yet the slight movement had the desired effect. Her chest pushed up against his mouth and he felt her left thigh jolt in response, pressing into his groin.

Each sensation was like a gift from the spirits, and his forehead fell against her chest as he groaned against her skin. His body was urging him to continue, but as much as he wanted to feel himself moving inside her, he was also worried it may be the only chance they had. "Kahlan, I don't know how long I can make this last, but I wish it to be forever."

He felt Kahlan's fingers brace either side of his face and she tilted his head, only stopping once his eyes met hers. "Please, Richard, don't waste any more time."

He smiled up at her as he lowered his head to place a single kiss in the cleft between her breasts, then sat up and shifted position so he was once again kneeling between her legs. He shuffled back a little until he could reach the hem of her underskirt, scrunching the silky material between his fingers, and then slowly began pulling it up her right leg until the top of her boot was exposed. He fiddled with the laces for a few seconds before abandoning the idea; sometimes he wondered how she had the patience to deal with so many laces each time she needed to get dressed.

The dark fabric gathered within Richard's hand as he pushed the skirt further up her leg, and he paused for a moment when he reached her knee, his fingers curling until they probed into the sensitive skin behind it. He drew her knee up beside his ear and placed his lips against the dip under her knee-cap, the tip of his tongue nudging into the hollow. The muscles in Kahlan's thigh tensed and Richard glanced up, a surge of adrenalin shooting through him when he saw her lying back with her hands clutched into tufts of grass as her chest rose and fell. He tilted her leg a little higher, until the material still covering the area succumbed to gravity, cascading its way across her skin until it bunched at her hip.

Richard's heart thumped heavily against his ribs as he peeked at where the skirt had come to rest, just barely upholding Kahlan's modesty. He swallowed deeply and diverted his attention back to his hand, revelling in the feel of her soft skin as his fingers brushed over her inner thigh. The morning sun bestowed a golden hue to her pale limb and he bent his head down to taste her flesh. The softness he had felt with his calloused fingers was nothing compared to the sensitivity with which his lips experienced the contact and his eyes briefly closed at the sensation.

Richard nearly convinced himself that the moment was too good to be true, but then he heard Kahlan's deep breaths and felt her thigh move a fraction against his jaw. He opened his eyes again, and began kissing his way up her thigh with slow deliberation, his fingers delving into her flesh as he progressed, and he relished the feel of her starting to lose control beneath his touch. He was almost half way along her thigh when he hesitated and she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. The sound of her shuffling made him look up at her, straight into a gaze full of intensity, and he returned the stare as an inviting smile spread across her face.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Kahlan woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. Her head swayed slightly, and she placed her hand against her temple in an attempt to alleviate the sensation.

_Where in the name of the spirits am I?_

The first thing that alerted her that something was wrong was the fact that she was sitting on a bed – not her bedroll that she remembered laying out next to Richard's the night before – a proper bed with a thin cotton sheet. That, and the fact that her head was throbbing like she had downed half a keg of ale.

_Richard!_

She threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed, ignoring the headache as her bare feet hit the cool wooden floor. She ran out the doorway into the small kitchen where she had eaten the previous night. She didn't know whether still being in Shota's house calmed her or gave her more cause for concern. She hurried over to the corner which was now empty of the bedrolls and packs that had lain there the night before.

"Richard?" Her voice was strong, echoing in the confines of the small house. She stood still for a moment, waiting for any response, then raced over to the door and opened it to the morning sun. "Richard!"

She could feel her rate of breathing increase as she scanned outside the house desperately, but there was no sign of him.

Or Shota.

She vaguely remembered Richard saying he had a bad feeling about this place, and as much as she wanted to deny it, her current predicament was making truth of that comment. She looked around the kitchen again. Everything seemed to be in order; there was nothing out of place or broken to indicate there had been any altercation. Surely Richard wouldn't have left without her?

Her mind tried to come up with logical reasons why he may have needed to leave, but she soon dismissed them; he would never go without at least telling her why, or when he would be back. And it also did not explain why all her stuff was missing…or where Shota was. She lifted the hem of her Confessor dress and stared at her feet. _And where are my boots?_

She released the grip on her dress and hurried through the small abode, her concern growing as each room seemed empty of clues. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to come up with a plan, but her rising panic was making it difficult. She brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose; at least her head wasn't throbbing quite as much since she had started moving around. For lack of a better plan, she decided to make her way to the path that lead east and hopefully come up with something more useful on the way.

She started to make her way back to the kitchen, her stare focused on the door leading outside, and she was but a few steps from it when a glint of light caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards the source, and shielded her eyes as the sun reflected off a thin layer of liquid held within a large bowl. As Kahlan edged closer she could just make out a swirl of colours, but the bright light bouncing off the surface prevented her from deciphering anything more. She continued until she was standing over the bowl, the change in angle removing the glare and allowing her to see the image lurking within the enchanted waters.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. She could see the muscles of his back moving as he crouched over something. A mild breeze from the window was causing the surface to ripple so the vision went in and out of focus. She shielded her hands protectively on the far side of the bowl, preventing the wind from disturbing the scene and waited anxiously as the waves settled. She squinted slightly as the picture became clearer: he was still crouched, his bare back glistening in the sun.

And someone's hands were seductively sliding up his spine.

Kahlan couldn't stop the rush of air escaping from her mouth, the force of it creating a fresh set of ripples. Her breath halted for a moment as the disturbance settled once more and she felt her mouth go dry as she saw the fingers of his companion were now clutched in his hair, holding him close as they kissed. Kahlan placed one hand over her mouth as her breaths came out in rapid bursts, her eyes crinkling in consternation. She almost pulled away from the sight - the mere thought of someone else's hands on Richard sent a wave of both jealousy and sorrow coursing through her - but she needed to see who it was. It seemed an eon passed before she saw the muscles in Richard's back tense as he pushed himself away from the figure beneath him, and she could finally see who was lying there.

The bowl was nearly knocked from the bench as Kahlan stumbled backwards when she saw herself. She threw her hands up to cradle either side of her head. It didn't make any sense. Was it another of Shota's visions? Was Richard going to be confessed, just as she had feared might happen ever since that night in the woods where his kiss alone had been enough to make her lose her judgement? Surely she could be strong enough to prevent it from happening.

She paced aimlessly. She wanted to believe she had the willpower to stop her emotions before they took over completely, but she couldn't deny the truth: each moment she spent with Richard, she could feel her resolve diminishing. Maybe one day she would finally break.

_No._ She could feel the determination of her inner voice. _I won't let it happen._

She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind, and she suddenly heard the whisper of a husky voice in her mind: Zedd's wise words cautioning her about the dangers of prophecy; to trust in her instincts; to be wary of interpretation.

She took a deep breath. There had to be another explanation. Letting her imagination get carried away the last time she had taken note of one of Shota's prophecies had almost gotten Richard killed. What had she learned from her previous mistake?

_Don't trust Shota._ Kahlan thought back over each of the incidents in which Shota had been involved and they always ended in trouble. Accusations, riddles and illusions were second nature to her.

And the answer became blatantly obvious: _illusion._

"Oh no." She took a few steps back from the bowl, her hand resting over her thumping heart. The only reason she could see herself in the bowl was because it was the illusion Shota needed to create; the image she needed _Richard_ to see.

Kahlan didn't know the purpose behind the sorcery, she just knew she needed to get to Richard as quickly as possible. She yanked the door open and started running. She wasn't sure what enchantment had been placed on the bowl – whether she had been glimpsing into a potential future, or gazing at the present – she just hoped she had enough time to avert the outcome.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kahlan, wait." He grabbed her wrist just as her fingers edged beneath the rim of his pants.

Her hand stopped its motion and she diverted her attention back to his face. She chewed the corner of her bottom lip; he knew she could still taste him from the way she licked at the area and he could see she was still trying to catch her breath from their last kiss as he stared down at her. Her other hand was still holding the back of his head, and she tangled her fingers through his hair.

"No more waiting, Richard." Her wide eyes pleaded with him. "We have already waited so long."

"I know, Kahlan," he said, pushing her wrist back until it came to rest beside her head. "During all that time, I thought of this moment on countless occasions."

"And now it is here." She smiled up at him as she spoke. "So why only think of it?"

He sighed as he gazed upon the woman lying beneath him, wanting to choose his words carefully. "I just don't know if I can quite believe this is all really happening; that we may finally have the chance to be together without you accidentally confessing me."

Her hand slid from behind his neck, her index finger tracing a tortuous path down his sternum and across his abdomen until it reached his belly-button. He grabbed at the corresponding wrist with his free hand and pushed it down so it also rested beside her face.

"Don't you trust me?" A hint of concern flashed across her face.

He gave a dismissive shake of his head. "It's not that at all. I know you would never willingly go along with this if you thought you may harm me." He glanced over his shoulder as though an unknown force may be lurking in the shadows, then turned back to her. "It's just that even though you _feel_ like your power is suppressed, how do you know for sure? I still have a niggling feeling this may all be an elaborate trick."

"I have had a life-time to know what it feels like to live with this power. And when I walked into this clearing, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my soul. I would have walked straight back into the woods without placing a single kiss on you if I thought there was chance I could confess you. You are too important."

"Don't you see, Kahlan, it's not me I am worried about if you confess me. I already feel like I am a slave to you." He dipped his head a little closer, hoping it would support the sincerity of his words. "But I know it would break _you_, to know you had caused it." He moved lower until his cheek brushed against hers, whispering in her ear. "And the thought of you having to live with that is too much for me to bear."

He felt her fingers curl around his own, and he lifted his head until he was once again looking into her eyes.

"Richard, I don't want to let this chance pass us by." He could see the desperation in her features. "I _know_ my power isn't going to work here. There is no way I could have made it this far without feeling it try to break free." She moved her head up slightly, as though she was going to kiss him, but he pulled back a fraction with an unsure look on his face, and she let her head fall back against the grass. "I promise I will tell you if I feel it resurfacing."

"You think you can do that?" Richard watched her nod in response and he waited for several seconds before he released his grip on both her arms, instead resting them beside her as he straddled her. "I hope you are right, because what I have been feeling is so intense that at times my mind isn't able to think clearly at all."

He let her draw his head down for a brief kiss, and he could feel the smile on her lips. As he pulled back, her hand innocently drifted over his shoulder and across his throat until it rested at the base of his neck. He clutched at her hand, holding it in place and he saw it dawn on her where she was touching him. She made to pull her hand back, but he held it steady.

He glanced at the pine tree, then back at her. "Now, Kahlan, I ask the same question of you: do you trust me?"

She hesitated for a moment, and he could see her mind ticking over, wondering what he was thinking. She swallowed deeply, then gave him a determined nod. "Yes."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, willing himself to say the words. "Then let me bind your hands." He opened his eyes, worried what her reaction might be and hurriedly continued so she could understand his reasoning. "I have seen when you confess people. When you reach out to them, it is almost like a reflex." He hoped the concern in his voice would help convince her. "If you feel that sensation, it will give you enough time to warn me."

She seemed reluctant at first, so Richard bent down and gently placed his lips against her forehead, and he felt the furrows of worry begin to dissipate. "Okay." As he pulled back, he saw her eyelids flutter open, but he quickly crawled the short distance to the tree and grabbed the Confessor dress before he had a chance to feel guilty at the thought of asking Kahlan to submit to him.

He shuffled back and slipped the end of one of the sashes beneath her right hand and looped it around her wrist. He looked over at her face as he started tying the first knot, knowing he would never be able to dismiss the image of her laying there, her head tilting to watch him as it rested on a halo of curls.

XXXXXXXXX

Kahlan didn't know how long she had been running, but the incentive to reach Richard kept her going even though her lungs felt on fire and her feet ached with each step. She had to gather her dress at times so she wouldn't stumble and she tried to follow the edge of the path wherever possible since the thin areas of grass were more forgiving on her bare feet than the rocks that littered the trail.

The forest took on a disconcerting dimness the deeper she went and she soon reached the narrow part of the track, forcing her to stay in the middle and endure the feel of small stones stabbing into her with every stride. She felt the sharp sting of a branch on her forearm as it clawed its way through her skin when she ran past and she tried to dodge the numerous others that ominously appeared from either side as she continued.

Her mind dismissed the physical pain as it considered what may be happening to Richard. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, making her surroundings morph into an indistinguishable blur of dark colours as she hurtled through the forest. She angrily wiped them away with the back of one of her hands, as though their mere presence was trying to hinder her progress, but each time her hand finished brushing her lower lids, new tears took their place.

She didn't see the low hanging branch through her misty stare until it was too late, and the wind was knocked from her lungs as her chest crashed into it. She fell backwards from the force, and lay staring at the maze of branches that created the roof of the forest as she sucked in painful breaths. She rested her hand against her chest, tenderly pushing on her ribs to check if anything felt broken, but she was at least grateful that it seemed she would escape with only bruising. She could feel her heart beating rapidly beneath the palm of her hand; she wanted to think it was merely from exertion, but she knew part of it was from fear that she wouldn't find Richard before he made a terrible mistake.

And that thought made her hoist herself up, take a few cautious breaths until her chest seemed to be able to expand fully once more, and hurry on her way.

XXXXXXXXX

Richard pulled on the end of the sash until the final knot tightened around her left wrist. "It's not too tight is it, Kahlan?" he questioned, waiting until he saw her shake her head before removing his hand from the knot. His eyes followed the line of the white material as it trailed from the arm he was holding, around the base of the pine tree and back to the knot around her right wrist. She still had enough room to move her hand up to the side of his face, and she ran her fingers over his bottom lip, just barely dipping them inside his mouth before letting them drop to her own, as though tempting him to follow their course.

He slowly bent his head down, watching as her eyes honed in on his lips, and her head lifted towards his. He halted a few inches from her, just out of reach, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Not yet."

Her head dropped back down as he shuffled down her body until his hands were able to encircle her waist. He felt her hip bones pressing into the sides of his hands as he pulled her towards him, her arms stretching above her head as she slid over the grass. When he saw her arms were secure, he repositioned himself until either knee rested comfortably beside her chest, and he could feel her lower ribs pushing against the inner surface of his thighs each time she took a breath. He felt a tremor pass through her body as he settled down, the bones of her pelvis pressing into his groin.

Richard unhooked the leather that tethered the scabbard to his waist, letting it fall to the ground beside them. He then moved his hands to his belt, allowing his fingers to work automatically so he didn't need to take his eyes off her. He could see the glimmer in her eyes as he pulled the belt from its loops and she glanced down at the sword, then back to him as he leaned forward, the belt still curled in his hand. He placed each hand beside her head until he towered over her, her pupils dilating as his shadow swept over her.

"Do you really think this is the right thing to do?" He looked down at her with sincerity, urging her to confirm that she truly thought their actions were justified. She nodded vigorously at his statement. He paused for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "Well, you are wrong."

She didn't say anything, but her eyes widened in despair.

"An admirable disguise, Shota." He swept his eyes over the image beneath him, then ducked down until his mouth was beside her ear, whispering as though he were letting her in on a secret. "But you missed a few details."

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

The path began brightening and Kahlan soon saw a clearing up ahead in the trees. And then she saw him, crouching just like he had been when she saw his image in the enchanted bowl. She was grateful at least that Shota's hands weren't sweeping over him.

"Richard!" She burst through the last of the trees. "Stop!"

She saw his head turn towards her and he put his hand up in a halting gesture. "Don't come in here!"

She didn't understand what was happening, but she could see the desperation in his eyes and that alone was enough to make her stop in her tracks, just on the edge of the clearing. He turned back to the figure beneath him, and she saw him string the belt between his hands and press it into the woman's mouth. Kahlan had trouble comprehending the image of her self laying half naked beneath Richard with her hands bound and her mouth gagged, but the disdain with which Richard was staring down at the sorceress helped the vision make more sense.

Kahlan could clearly hear Richard's voice as he spoke to the woman. "Let's see you utter one of your incantations now, Shota."

He picked up the sword and drew it from its scabbard, holding the blade flat against her throat in warning. He held the position for a few seconds before slowly rising. He took a few cautious steps backwards until he reached the path, and then turned and made his way out of the clearing towards Kahlan. She was still catching her breath, and it took her by surprise when he grasped her around the elbow and pushed her back a little, lightly resting the edge of the sword against her stomach.

"Please tell me this is not another trick." Kahlan could see the vulnerability through his eyes as he anxiously waited for her to reply.

"It isn't, Richard." She ached at the thought of all the turmoil he had been through since that fateful day she had met him on the cliff-top; how his life had been turned upside-down when he was exposed to magic he never knew existed. "I promise it is me."

Her eyes softened as she gazed at him, and she could still see a hint of his boyish innocence in his dark brown eyes. She knew he was desperate to accept her claim, and she reached her hand up to gently caress his cheek, feeling him push ever so slightly into her touch. She noticed his jaw clenching as his mind tried to decide whether or not to believe her and she suddenly felt new tears brimming when she realised his time as the Seeker had slowly forced him to change from the carefree woods guide to a wary warrior who constantly questioned the motives of those around him.

He dropped his grip on her elbow and tentatively moved his hand up to each eyelash, luring the tears that sat there onto the pad of his finger. He looked deep into her eyes then, as though he had wanted to remove the watery barrier so he could stare straight into her soul. She held his gaze for several moments, and then his eyes started to scan her face, like he was searching for any discrepancies in her features. He let the finger that had wiped her eyelash trace the shiny path where her previous tears had fallen, until he reached the left side of her top lip. She couldn't help her intake of breath as his finger brushed over the tiny scar that appeared as a small depression in her flesh.

He almost seemed convinced and he stared down at where his hand was clutching the sword, his knuckles white with the emotion of his grip. He pulled his hand away from her face and carefully pulled the blade back from her abdomen, crouching down to place it on the grass beside their feet. She wanted to reach down and pull him in to her, to hold him close and reassure him, but she knew he was still on edge and she didn't want to rush him in his fragile state.

She looked down at the top of his head as his hand clasped the bottom of her dress. He pulled it a few inches from the ground until her bare feet were exposed, his eyes jerking up to her face when he saw the dirt and dried blood caked on them. She hadn't realised how sore they were until he had brought her attention to them and she shifted slightly from foot to foot. He started to stand, but Kahlan soon realised he still had a grip on the hem of her dress when she felt a mild breeze brush against her bare legs.

"Richard, what are you doing?" She grabbed the wrist that had the material gathered within it.

He maintained his grasp, but rose until his eyes were level with hers. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Her answer came without hesitation, as though the response was engrained in her. She dropped her grip in affirmation of her claim but she held his stare as he began to crouch once more.

"Then don't move."

She felt his fingers dig into the flesh above her right knee and the muscles in her lower abdomen clenched without any conscious effort on her part. Her face remained stoic and she stood tall, concentrating on steadying her breathing as his warm hand crept up the length of her thigh. His calloused fingers probed into the muscles of her leg with excruciating slowness and she clasped her hands behind her back, digging the short nails of one hand into the palm of the other to distract her from the sensations shooting through her nerves wherever his touch grazed her.

He was almost at the point that she was going to have to make him stop, lest she threw him on the ground and fulfilled the prophecy she had so dreaded, but his fingers suddenly halted their upward journey. And then she realised what he was doing: his finger was tracing over the scar on her right thigh, the one that had been left as a reminder of where he had pulled the arrow from her leg those few months earlier.

She saw a smile of relief wash over his upturned face, and he released his grip on the dress as he stood up, throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her tightly against him.

"Thank the spirits you're all right." She winced in pain at the pressure on her ribs, and he pulled back sharply at the sound, leaving his arms resting on either shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, a grimace on her face as her hand came up to rest on her chest. "I'm fine," she lied, gently massaging between two of her ribs.

"I'm sorry." He looked down with guilt, removing both his hands from her as though not worthy of touching her any longer.

"I told you, Richard: I'll be fine."

"Not just that," he said, flicking his head at where her hand lay against her chest. "I mean the stuff before that." His eyes couldn't meet hers, as though he was ashamed of disregarding her modesty. "I just needed to be sure it was really you."

"I understand, Richard." She cupped her hand beneath his chin and tilted his head until he met her stare. "I am glad you are so cautious." She gave him a small smile, then briefly stared over his shoulder at where Shota still lay. "Although, maybe at times, you could be even more so." She looked back at him with her head tilted to one side and her eyebrows raised.

She saw him blush a little, even through his tanned skin, and he pulled back in embarrassment. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, then turned back and reached down to pick the sword up from the ground.

"I guess I should find out what this was all about." He took a few steps towards the clearing and heard Kahlan's dress rustling as she followed. He twisted on the spot to face her.

"Stay here," he pleaded. When he saw the questioning look on her face, he placed his hand up in a placating fashion. "Just promise me you won't come into that clearing until I know it is safe."

She didn't know what his concern was about, but she was sure that Shota had toyed with his mind so much that he was having trouble deciphering her lies from the truth. Kahlan clasped her hands in front of her and nodded in agreement, watching nervously as he turned back towards Shota with the sword clasped in his hand.

XXXXXXXXX

Richard stood over Shota, the tip of the sword grazing the hollow of her neck. He bent down, keeping the sword in place until he was kneeling beside her head.

"I'm going to remove the belt, but don't think I won't hesitate to push this sword through your neck if you try anything." He used his free hand to fiddle with the buckle until the belt loosened, and he pulled the strap free of her mouth.

He saw her open and close her jaw a few times now that the restraint had been released. "You do realise you can't use the magic of the sword in here, don't you?" The calmness with which she spoke was infuriating, and he hated the fact that it was with Kahlan's tone.

"Maybe so," he said, giving an offhanded shrug. "But I'm fairly certain that sharpened steel will slice through your neck just as effectively without magic." He put a slight amount of pressure on the blade to emphasise his point.

"You couldn't bear to cut through this pretty neck, could you?" She gazed over the body that lay before her, then back to his eyes. "You would never be able to rid yourself of the memory."

She used her disguise to its utmost effect, staring at him with wide-eyed innocence, and Richard had to close his eyes for a moment, not wanting to let his mind be tricked by the sight of Kahlan at his mercy. But when he opened them again, he was instead greeted by a smug smile. He could feel his rage building, his nails cutting into his hand as it clenched into a fist and it took all his power to bury his anger and let his palm open again.

He shifted the sword so it was a few inches from her neck, instead placing his hand on her throat. He saw a moment of panic flit over her face, but it quickly passed when she realised he was raising the sword above her head to brazenly cut through the material that bound her hands.

"Get up." Richard stood as he spoke, keeping the sword close to her chest as she loosened the wispy bits of the sashes that still hung from her wrists. She dropped each on the ground then rose slowly and stared into his eyes. "And change back to yourself."

"I can't."

"What?" Richard's face contorted in alarm.

"At least, not in here." Her head swept around ostentatiously at her surroundings. "Or have you forgotten so quickly what I told you of this place?"

He considered her statement for a while, then gave her a challenging stare. "If that is true, then why are you able to appear as Kahlan within the clearing?"

She remained silent for a moment; Richard wasn't sure if he had finally caught her out, or she was just enjoying his obvious desperation to know if he was really standing in a place where Kahlan's power had no effect.

She pulled at the mass of curls that were hanging across her chest and flicked them over her shoulders. Richard's mind was having trouble accepting that the figure who stood before him was actually a woman of such deceit, when the physical image was one of such beauty. He could see Shota was taking great pleasure in watching his internal battle, but she finally gave him his answer, sweeping her hands down her body as she spoke. "This magic was already in effect when I walked into this place. I can't reverse what is already present, as that in itself would require a spell, and the enchantment merely ensures magic cannot be conjured or released once you are inside."

He eyed her suspiciously, not sure what he could trust anymore, but he realised there was no point in arguing with her as the riddles she spoke just left him more confused. "Fine. Then start moving."

He reached out and grabbed her bicep spinning her around and shoving her towards the forest where the real Kahlan - who had been listening to the entire exchange - stood anxiously. He kept the blade to Shota's back until she was a few paces out from the clearing, then circled her to stand in front, the blade never moving more than a few inches from her body.

"Now." Richard's patience was running out and he was relieved to see her give a sigh of defeat.

Shota closed her eyes and her lips fluttered, as though she was murmuring an incantation so quickly that her mouth had trouble keeping up. Richard's mouth fell open slightly despite his best efforts; watching magic unfold before his eyes still amazed him. The image of Kahlan was becoming blurred, as though melting into the air around it and then there was a white flash of light that was so bright, it blinded Richard for a few seconds. When his vision returned, Shota was standing before Kahlan and himself, her crimped red hair hanging in long strands over a dark green robe.

Shota pulled her dress up slightly, and Richard could see she was still wearing Kahlan's boots, so when she began to reach down to them, he was concerned she was attempting to grab the daggers that were nestled on each side. He was just about to move forward to restrain her when he saw her fingers deftly working on the laces and he settled himself. His mind then started processing the scene, and he looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you still wearing Kahlan's boots? Couldn't you just have…" he gesticulated with one of his hands until an appropriate word presented itself, "conjured them there?" It seemed absurd that after the lengths she had gone to that morning using her magic, she had resorted to stealing – well, borrowing – a pair of boots.

Shota gave a resigned shrug. "The fewer components I need to create for an illusion, the easier it is to sustain. They were sitting at the end of Kahlan's bedroll when I moved her this morning, so I just gathered them up, along with the remainder of her things." She freed the last lace, then pulled at the tongue of each boot. "Anyway, now that I am back to my own size, these boots are ridiculously large." She pulled her petite feet from each one and stood to her full height before throwing them on the ground in front of Kahlan.

Richard couldn't believe she was so blasé about discussing her trickery, as though manipulation was just part of a normal day. He didn't even try to consider how she could move Kahlan from one room to another. His eyes shifted sideways to garner Kahlan's reaction, and he could see her anger rising as Shota continued talking.

"Of course, she was still wearing that dress, which would have been much more difficult to remove without risking her waking, even with the amount of potion I knew she had in her system."

"So you did drug the wine." Richard felt relieved in a twisted kind of way: he had at least been correct in his suspicions.

Shota gave him a guiltless nod and crouched down once more, her hands moving in some strange pattern over her feet. "A few drops were all that were needed in yours, Richard; just a bit of insurance that you would sleep deeply until morning."

There was a haziness gathering around her feet, and they were soon covered by a pair of sandals that criss-crossed up her calves, her hands stopping their motion once she completed her spell.

"Kahlan's glass received several drops more." Shota stared at the ground in thought, and her voice took on a tone of annoyance. "Enough to keep most people unconscious for at least half a day." Her head was still dipped towards the ground but her gaze was slowly raised upwards, her brow casting a disconcerting darkness over her eyes as she stared up at Kahlan. "But she woke a little earlier than I had planned."

Kahlan went to move towards the sorceress, but Richard grabbed her shoulder and held her in place; he was tiring of Shota's games and he wanted neither Kahlan nor himself to drain their emotions on her any more than was necessary.

Shota smirked at Kahlan's frustration, taking her time to rise from the ground. "So, I suppose we should all go on our merry way now?" She flexed her fingers and rolled her neck as though still settling into her body. "No harm done."

Richard narrowed his eyes, infuriated by her dismissive tone. "You know I'm not going to let you leave here until you tell us what this was all about."

She shot him an incredulous look, laughing at his naivety. "The same thing it is always about: power."

Richard glanced over at Kahlan in confusion, as though she may have some idea of what Shota was alluding to, yet she looked just as baffled as he felt. He turned back to Shota. "Tricking me into thinking you were Kahlan does not mean you have power over me." He shook his head as though her reasoning was ridiculous. "In fact, all it really does is prove the power that _Kahlan_ holds over me."

He could hear Kahlan's gasp beside him, but he resisted the urge to look at her. However, he was suddenly very aware of his hand gripping her shoulder so he pulled it away and let it fall by his side.

"You misunderstand." Shota moved minutely closer to Richard, as though taunting him to react. "It's not about having power _over_ you…it's about power I can _gain_ from you." Her hazel eyes had an ominous twinkle to them. "The power I can gain from your seed."

Richard's stomach lurched at the thought and he momentarily forgot about the sword, the tip falling to the ground, and he felt Kahlan's fingers grasp his bicep to help steady him.

"The magic is powerful in your line; Zeddicus was a fool to turn me down years ago. Our child would have been a force to be reckoned with." Her eyes didn't seem to be focusing on anything physical as she reminisced. "But you," she said, inclining her head towards him, "have so much potential that has yet to surface." Her eyes were wide, as though imploring him to see the future she was creating in her mind. "Imagine what our powers combined could create."

Richard's chest rose and fell heavily with each breath. "So all of this was so you could conceive a child, in the hope that it would grow to be a source of great power?" He saw her smile, as though it was the simplest answer in the world. "Then I am grateful that I saw through the façade before it was too late. It makes me sick to think that any child would be left in your care, for you to twist their mind with your misguided view of the world until they grew to be as bitter as yourself."

She stared at him with contempt. "Then you are a fool, Richard Cypher. Your lineage will die out. I don't need magic to see that." She turned her head until she was facing Kahlan, a condescending glint in her eyes. "I can see it right before me."

Richard felt Kahlan tremble beside him, but he didn't know if it was from anger or shame. He slid his hand over and clasped his fingers around hers, holding her steadfast throughout Shota's onslaught.

The words seemed to hang in the air for a moment, and Shota licked her lips slowly, as though preparing her final blow, and when she spoke, her voice was full of venom. "You are wasting your time on a woman who can never return your affections." Her eyes shifted to Richard. "Or give you children."

Shota's words stabbed at his heart, but he knew the sorrow Kahlan felt was more devastating, because although he accepted the problem was theirs to share, he knew she always blamed herself. He felt her twisting away, as though she may be able to turn her back on the truth and it broke his heart to think she would try to endure the pain on her own. But he wouldn't let her pull away, shifting his fingers until they intertwined with hers, hoping it signified his unwavering loyalty.

He brought the sword up with his right hand, unable to prevent the tremor that extended from his grip along the blade. "I think you have said enough."

"Heed my words, Richard." She started backing away. "You know where to find me if you ever come to your senses."

Kahlan was gripping his hand as though his touch was all that kept her standing, and that thought was the only thing that stopped him from lunging towards Shota. "If you come near us again," he warned, "you will wish I had finished you off in that clearing."

She dipped slightly in a patronizing bow and then turned down the path, her dark clothing letting her fade into the shadows of the trees until she finally disappeared into the forest.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Kahlan started to release her grip, not wanting to look into Richard's eyes, but she felt his fingers tightening around hers and he pulled sharply on her hand until she was drawn closer to him.

"You know that you should not take notice of anything she says, don't you?"

She gave him a small nod, but kept her head down, glad that her hair created a protective barrier to hide her face behind. She knew Richard was suffering enough, and she didn't want her sadness to trouble him any further. She tried to hold back her tears, swallowing deeply; the sound was so loud in her ears that she was sure Richard must have heard it.

She felt his fingers curl under her chin and mould themselves along her jaw before tilting her head up until she was forced to look at him. His eyes were full of concern and there was a small furrow between his eyebrows. She could feel her bottom lip trembling, betraying her attempt to stay strong.

"Kahlan." Her name fell from his lips in a throaty whisper, and the reverence with which he spoke made her close her eyes and tilt her head away from his caress. She didn't feel worthy of his touch, when hers was such a danger to him.

She stepped back from him, placing both hands over her face as it wrinkled in sorrow. Just the sound of his voice speaking her name had been enough to start the battle between the Confessor and woman within her, and she was tired of having to endure the contrasting feelings each persona harboured. She wanted to leave; to go far enough away that he would never find her, in the vain hope that sheer distance would dampen her desire. Yet she also wanted to hold him tight against her, feel their bodies encircling each others and moving in unison until they felt as one.

She was so caught up in self-pity that it took a few moments before she registered his arms around her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and half-heartedly tried to push him away, not wanting to draw him in to her feeling of helplessness, but it only made his embrace become more firm in defiance. Hot tears began to spill down her cheeks, and when one of his hands slipped behind her head to pull it to his shoulder, she surrendered to his will.

She knew her touch could be devastating, but his was intoxicating.

It was as though his body had been carved so that she fit perfectly against him: her forehead tucked into the groove below his shoulder and the bridge of her nose rested against his collarbone while the tip contoured below it, ending with her lips grazing against the skin of his pectoral muscle. She could feel her wet lashes brushing against his collarbone as her tears trickled down his chest to mix with the sweat on his skin, and she knew he could feel it too, as he started massaging his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. His other arm was wrapped all the way around her back so his fingers could curve around her waist, as though more contact would allow him to absorb some of her pain.

Each breath he took made her lips brush against his chest without any movement on her part, and as much as her mind screamed at her to pull away, her body stayed with contentment.

"I'm sorry, Richard." It felt like too few words to portray so many reasons for her guilt: for robbing him of his previous carefree life, for exposing him to the evils across the borders…for falling in love with him. She wished she could say it all as penance, but the short phrase was all she could manage, and she only hoped it was enough.

She felt his lips softly press into the top of her head; she knew he understood. She sniffed slightly, and turned her head to the side, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beneath her ear. It was comforting to hear, almost as though each beat was a physical reminder of the one constant in her life. She stayed against him, closing her eyes and letting the soft sound lull her.

He held her for a few moments before he pulled away, looping her hair behind her ear and giving her a sad smile. "We should get going."

He waited until she nodded, then reluctantly removed his hands from her and bent down to pick up the sword; she didn't even know at what point he had dropped it there. She sat down next to their packs and tentatively put her boots on, wincing slightly as she started tying the knots. She watched as Richard walked back into the clearing to retrieve the scabbard and his shirt. She was tying the bow at the top of her last boot as he walked back towards her, and she saw him hesitate on the edge, his mind ticking over for a moment before he continued.

He slipped his shirt over his head and secured the sword to his side before offering his hand. Kahlan grasped his wrist, admiring the strength in his grip as he pulled her to her feet. He then bent down to gather up his pack, and aimlessly fiddled with the buckles. He seemed to be taking his time, as though reluctant to leave.

"Are you ready?" Kahlan asked, the inflection in her voice highlighting her concern.

She saw his head twist to the side as he glanced back at the clearing, and his shoulders heaved as he sighed. He placed his hands on either knee and slowly pushed himself up until her faced her.

"What if the part about magic not working is real?" His eyes were full of meaning as he held her stare. He paused for a moment – he seemed unsure if he should reveal more in case she didn't share his thoughts - but then a look of resolve came over his features as though he had no choice but to continue. "If we walk away right now, would you forever live in wonder?"

Kahlan's brow crinkled in defeat: sometimes she thought Richard could look straight past her eyes into the thoughts she hid behind them. She was torn between her curiosity and her better judgement. Her hormones were tipping it in the former's favour.

"I'm not saying that we need to test it to the limit." He looked down shyly for a moment, then returned his gaze to her. "Just the knowledge that it is possible is enough."

She could tell he was worried she would feel pressured, but that his desire for answers was overriding his chivalry. Didn't he realise she didn't need any more convincing?

She took a deep breath. She didn't know if the enchantment Shota spoke of was true, but she did know that she could watch their every move from her home if she so desired. She just prayed she had yet to make the journey home.

Kahlan took his hand in hers and lead him to the clearing, slowly, but with purpose. She immediately felt a warmth wash over her as she passed the threshold and she tried to quell her anticipation. Her nervousness was not helping and the feel of Richard's hot hand within her own was adding to the steamy sensation. She walked only a few paces in, until there was enough room for Richard to enter the area as well. She turned on the spot to face him.

"Anything?" His eyebrows were raised as he stared at her.

"I'm not sure." The presence of her power was usually just second-nature to her, but the turmoil of the morning had caused such a jumble of emotions that she was finding it difficult to think straight. Richard stood before her so trustingly that she felt even more anxious and she almost considered running back to the safety of the forest.

Almost.

Until she stared at his inviting lips, parted slightly as his breath passed between them. She licked her own lips in preparation without even realising it, transfixed by the sight as she leant closer. She could see him move by the slightest degree towards her, his own tongue dampening his bottom lip. She was but an inch away, their warm breaths mingling between them, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. She could feel the sweat trapped between her and Richard's hand as he squeezed gently in reassurance.

And then she felt his mouth, just barely brushing against hers. She could tell he was hesitant as he gently trapped her bottom lip between his own, but even that slight contact spoke volumes. It reminded her of the first time their lips had tentatively met, and she was once again astonished by Richard's ability to couple cautiousness with such intensity. She pressed her lips slightly together too, feeling the stubble above his top lip graze against her.

He pushed against her more forcefully, opening his mouth a little further, and the hot air rushing from his mouth seared her sensitised lips with each breath he took. She followed his lead, opening her mouth to him as though touch alone was a waste of her other senses: she wanted to taste his skin, smell his scent and hear unrestrained pleasure tumble from his mouth.

She was forced to breathe through her nose – her mouth was too preoccupied with moving against his to consider anything as mundane as breathing – and each intake of air engrained his scent into her memory. She dropped his hand and instead clasped his cheeks, pulling him tightly towards her as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip. She felt his fingers reach up to claim purchase behind her neck, her nerves firing in response as his fingers probed into the muscles. The overload of sensation was making her feel light-headed, and she threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him as though she was never going to let go. She heard him groan as he kissed her, followed by a lustful: "Kahlan." She never thought so many promises could be portrayed simply upon hearing her name.

And then his tongue was pushing into hers, and her eyes almost rolled back into her head. She could feel her heart fluttering madly, her chest swelling…and her power surfacing.

It took all her willpower to push away, her hands suddenly pressing against his chest as their bodies separated, yet her lips were last to break contact, as though lingering a little longer in rebellion. She stood opposite him, open-mouthed and still trying to catch her breath. She could see he was gasping for air too, a look of astonishment on his face.

"Richard." She didn't know what to say, her face crumpling at the thought of disappointing him.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." He stepped into her, holding her face in both his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. "I know now that what Shota said about this place was a lie." He moved his hands to her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers as he sighed, closing his eyes before speaking: "What I felt just then was definitely a little bit of magic."

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

The sun was high in the sky before they came across a small brook running next to the path. Richard was glad to have the opportunity to stock up their water supply, and he could see Kahlan was eager to rest; she never complained, even though they had trekked for most of the morning along the eastern path, but he had seen her grimace every now and then as they had walked.

"Hungry?" he asked as he dumped his pack on the ground.

She placed her hands on her hips, her face impassive for a moment, before a wide smile spread across her face. "I thought you'd never ask."

He rummaged around in his pack as Kahlan made her way to the small stream of water to wash her hands. She splashed some of the cool liquid over her face, then made her way towards a willow that grew beside the bank. She ducked under the bright green tassels hanging from the lower branches and settled her back against the trunk, placing her pack on the ground beside her.

Richard finally found two apples somewhere near the bottom of his bag, holding one in his teeth and throwing the other towards Kahlan. She nimbly plucked it from the air with one hand and hungrily bit into the sweet flesh. He motioned for her to throw her skin towards him, and she grabbed the leather vessel from the top of her pack and tossed it to him.

He filled his own container and took several swigs out of it before topping it up, then took the last bite of his apple and flung the core into the stream, watching it bump around the boulders as it was carried away with the current. As he turned to grab the other container, he could see Kahlan carefully removing her boots. He returned to his task, and had almost finished when he saw her shadow splay across the ground beside him.

She gingerly walked across the pebbles that lined the bank, holding her dress up as she manoeuvred through the shallows until she found a large rock to sit upon. He could see the stain of blood still on her feet, and the dark smudges of dirt. He hurriedly filled her skin and crunched over the rocks until he could crouch beside her.

"Let me do it." She smiled appreciatively and bunched her dress until it rested on her knees, safe from the tiny drops of water that were splashing against her ankles. He passed her their water containers and she took a long drink from hers before resting them on her lap.

He took her left ankle in his hand, flexing it back until he could inspect the sole of her foot. "Kahlan, that looks really painful."

"Yes," she confirmed. "But not as painful as the thought of what could have happened to you."

He ducked his head in embarrassment: he felt undeserving of such sentiment, yet he knew if he were in her position, he would have done the exact same thing. He picked up her other leg and could see the bruising already appearing, even beneath the dirt and blood. He scooped the water onto her skin, and, even though he rubbed her feet as gently as possible, he felt her flinch at times, but whenever he looked up at her she would merely give him a brave smile.

While Richard checked for any cuts after he had washed her feet, the happenings of the morning played over in his mind. He stopped for a moment and Kahlan looked down at him, concerned that he may have found a more serious injury.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," he quickly said, trying not to alarm her. "I just had a thought." She waited expectantly, as he gave her a questioning stare. "How did you know where to find me this morning? Well, Shota and me, I mean."

She nodded knowingly, as though she had been assuming the question would arise at some point. "As soon as I woke this morning and couldn't find you, I knew something was wrong." She seemed disturbed by the memory, almost reluctant to divulge any more.

Richard reached up and wrapped his fingers lightly around hers, urging her to continue.

She stared at him earnestly. "I saw you and Shota in one of her enchanted bowls." She sighed at the admittance. "Well, actually, I saw you and me." She shook her head slightly, as though it could disperse the confusion from her head. "You know what I mean."

He felt guilty about his betrayal, even if it was unintentional. He nodded his understanding and started to rise, keeping his hand clasped in hers. She passed him the flasks before using his grasp to help her balance as she stood from the rock. She gathered her dress in one hand to keep it free from the water, gladly accepting his assistance as they traversed across the rocks until they reached the grass. She dropped the grip on her dress, but kept the grip on his hand. He didn't object.

They ambled towards the tree in silence, each lost in their own thoughts for several steps, until another revelation popped into Richard's head.

"Hang on. Surely that didn't give you any indication of where the clearing was." He glanced sideways at her as they stepped under the shade of the tree. "So how did you know which way to go?"

A coy smile appeared, revealing the small dimple in her left cheek. "I tracked you."

"You tracked us?" Amusement dominated Richard's features as he imagined the Mother Confessor traipsing along the path in search of clues. He finally released his grasp on her hand, sitting cross-legged with his back resting against the trunk while Kahlan settled down next to him, clasping her arms around her bent knees.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, the first part I guessed: I assumed you would have to follow some sort of path, so I went to the crossroads." Richard leant towards her slightly; he didn't know if she was hesitating for effect, but the suspense was killing him. She raised her eyebrows dramatically, taking a theatrical breath which she quickly released, her tone deadpan: "And then I saw the brush marks in the dirt where Shota had let the dress drag along behind her. She obviously doesn't have any idea about concealing tracks."

Despite her obvious dismissal of her skills, Richard couldn't deny the swell of pride he felt that Kahlan had made use of something he had taught her. A glint of light caught his eye and he turned slightly: one of the daggers from her boots had caught a shard of sunlight and was directing it into his eyes. He blinked a few times and shifted slightly until the glow was no longer in his line of vision and turned to Kahlan once more. She was looking at her feet, absently pulling at pieces of grass that had stuck to her wet toes, looking for all purposes like a naive princess. He was mesmerised by the image: she put forth a regal demeanour without even trying, but he knew a fearless and loyal warrior also lurked beneath her deceptive exterior. He often felt like an imposter when she fawned over how important his position as the Seeker was, because he rarely felt as confident as she usually appeared. At times, he felt honoured just being in her presence.

It took him a few moments to realise she was looking at him inquiringly. She must have thought he had been staring at her for some reason…which he was, but he was too embarrassed to disclose why. He pulled at a tuft of grass, concentrating on twirling the strands between his thumb and forefinger.

"Can I ask you a question?" He kept his eyes on the piece of grass as he nodded at her request. "When did you realise it was Shota?"

"I did realise before you got there," he said fervently, staring at her wide-eyed in fear that she assumed it was only her arrival that had alerted him to the deception. "I never would have bound your hands, Kahlan. I know the memories that would stir in you." She looked troubled at the unwelcome reminder of her childhood, so Richard quickly continued in the hope it would divert her thoughts. "I was kissing her leg, I mean your leg, uhh…" He wasn't sure which description was more appropriate, but shook his head dismissively. "Anyway, I suddenly recalled that night we were attacked in the forest and I pulled the arrow from your leg. I know that injury must have left you scarred, but the skin in that area was perfect." He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he recalled the moment, praying that Kahlan couldn't see him blush.

She didn't: she had averted her eyes from Richard's at the thought of his lips against her thigh, the ground suddenly seeming a much safer place to concentrate her stare.

Not having her gaze upon him gave Richard the confidence to continue: "But I knew then that I had to play along with Shota's game until I had her trapped. It was the strangest feeling, looking down at your image, but knowing it wasn't really you." He felt guilty at the visions of Kahlan that were now seared into his memory, as though he was betraying her just by thinking of her in that way. He was glad though that she seemed satisfied with the answer.

He cleared his throat, and she looked over at the sound. "So, um, how long do you think it took for you to reach us?"

"I have no idea," she said honestly. "I just kept running." He looked at her admiringly, realising how much determination she really had. She seemed a bit awkward about the declaration and quickly screwed her nose up before revealing more. "Well, until I ran into a branch," she admitted, her fingers unconsciously touching her chest. Richard scrunched his face in sympathy, and she gave him a self-deprecating shrug as she probed the firm undergarment that encased her. "Who would have thought that a corset would come in so handy?"

Richard laughed at her statement, and he saw her start to giggle too, before her pain halted the action, and she gave him a weak smile instead.

Kahlan picked up the pack that sat beside her and placed it against the base of the tree, then shuffled down until she could lie flat with her head propped up against it. She clasped her fingers across her belly, staring up at the leafy roof above them for a moment, then closed her eyes, welcoming the brief respite before they would have to be on their way again.

Richard felt quite content sitting there, listening to the soothing tone of the babbling brook and the susurration of the wind through the leaves. He was pleased to have found some shelter from the heat of the midday sun, and he rested his head back against the tree. He couldn't help glancing down at Kahlan peacefully dozing beside him, becoming entranced by the dappled sunlight dancing across her skin in an ever-changing pattern as the breeze gently blew through the overhanging foliage.

His body begged him for a few minutes rest, and he decided Kahlan definitely had the right idea. He quickly retrieved his own pack, positioning it next to her before laying himself down, the top of their heads only a few inches from each other while their bodies were perpendicular. He looped his fingers behind his head, wriggling into his pack until it created a comfortable groove that cradled his head.

He stared up the length of the trunk, fascinated by the deep grooves that traversed upward, and he reached out to delicately touch the soft moss that grew on the northern side of the trunk. It made him think about Renn, and all the lessons about nature he never got to teach the boy about. And it also made him think of the perceptive child's words about the predicament that Kahlan and he constantly battled.

"Kahlan?" He heard her shifting slightly against her pack.

"Hmm?" She seemed too exhausted to offer anything more than that, but he at least knew she was listening.

"Were you as gullible as I, when you heard Shota talking about the clearing?" He kept staring up at the tree that towered over them, but he just knew her eyes had sprung open at his question.

He heard her sigh, followed by a few moments of silence. "Confessor children are told stories about such places, so maybe I had an unfounded glimmer of hope that it could be true." Her tone dropped a few octaves before she revealed more. "I wanted to believe it."

He glanced sideways without moving his head, but could only see her profile out of the corner of his eye. He saw her chest rise as she took a deep breath and she continued staring upwards.

"So places such as that really do exist?" He saw her eyes shift towards his briefly, then back to their original position, a sad smile just visible at the corner of her mouth.

"I don't think anyone really knows for sure. I think they are more a fable; a lesson for young Confessors to be grateful for the powers they were born with; a warning to respect their gift, lest they one day find themselves unable to use it."

Richard was fascinated by the Confessor lore and of having the chance to hear stories that were unheard of from his own childhood.

"So where do these places exist?" He heard her start to chuckle beside him and he turned to her and gave her a suspicious glare. "Are you making fun of my ignorance?" That only seemed to make her laugh even harder, even though he knew the action caused her pain. He looked at her in horror. "Are you just making all this up?"

"No, no," she promised, regaining her composure. "It's just that you talk as though there may be signposts conveniently pointing out their location." She turned on her side and bent her elbow until she was able to rest her head against her hand. "It is more of a fairytale: the descriptions are vague, and the details vary with each storyteller."

Richard mirrored her movements, shifting until his body was parallel to hers so he could look at her more intently before she continued.

"I don't remember all of them, but one is on top of a snow capped mountain, deep within D'Hara." She wrinkled her brow quizzically. "There are others right here in the Midlands; they were always the ones that got the most attention. I remember Dennee and I sitting beside the fire as our mother retold the ageless stories." Richard could see her eyes lose focus as she reminisced about more carefree times with her family, but then a shadow of sadness passed over her face; he knew she was worried about how her sister was faring.

"Tell me more," Richard urged, hoping to snap her out of her reverie. He saw her eyes regain their focus as she looked back at him.

"The most well known one in the Midlands is a cave, where the rock has been enchanted to drain the power of any Confessor who passes through it. But you see," she added conspiratorially, "it is a cave that runs beneath the ranges of the D'Haran border." She raised her eyebrows as though her words had proved a point. "I'm sure the story was designed to make young girls realise the dangers that lurk in D'Hara."

She thought for a moment longer, a smile appearing on her face as another memory surfaced. "My favourite is the one that is supposed to be in a valley in the southern parts of the Midlands. It is said to be perpetually bathed in sunlight, the high mountains that surround it capturing the clouds and preventing them from throwing their darkness over the land. My mother told us that such beauty is designed to draw in unsuspecting Confessors, and that we must always be wary of things that seem too good to be true."

Richard noted that she was referring to the mystical places in the present tense, not in a past tense which he would have expected if she didn't believe the stories to at least hold some truth. He didn't say anything though, just glad to see her in high spirits. She laid herself back down then, pulling her hair away from the back of her neck, which left her dark curls falling down her shoulders as she came to rest.

There was silence for a while - save for the water trickling in the stream - and Richard thought her stories were about to end, until he saw a cheeky smile. "There is even one in Westland."

"What?" Richard asked disbelievingly. "Why would such an area exist in a place where magic is forbidden anyway?"

"As the legend goes, a small lake was enchanted just before the boundaries were created, its whereabouts known only to a selected few who were to pass the knowledge to subsequent generations. If any magical items on that side of the boundary were found after the borders were formed, they were to be thrown into the lake so they would lose their power, in respect of the order that Westland was to remain free of magic."

Richard's fingers absently scratched at his head, leaving a tousled mess in their wake. His mind was racing through any image he could conjure of lakes he had visited throughout the time in his homeland.

"I know what you are doing." Kahlan's melodious voice brought him back to the present and he looked over at her, a small grin pulling at one corner of his lips when he realised he had been caught out. "You will drive yourself mad trying to think about it." She gave him a sympathetic look, almost as if she had let her mind run over the possibilities at various times.

He gave a resigned sigh, and lay back down beside her, although he had discreetly moved closer so that when he came to rest, his shoulder was brushing against hers.

"You have to remember that there are thousands of years of mythology in which the stories evolved, so I am sure that by now they have hardly any resemblance to the original." When he didn't respond, he felt her shoulder give his a nudge, until he peered over at her. "But your optimism is endearing."

He turned his eyes away shyly, and by the time he glanced back, she was staring at the leaves of the canopy gently dancing in the breeze. Richard turned his attention to the leaves too, almost hypnotised by the swaying motion. The logical part of his mind was trying to convince him that what he had just heard were mere fables, but even so, weren't fairytales supposed to inspire hope?

"You know, Kahlan, often there is an element of truth hidden behind every myth." He paused for a moment, listening to the peaceful sound of her breathing beside him. "Maybe we can prove that theory one day, when we are done saving the world."

He could hear her swallow upon hearing his words. "Maybe," she echoed as she wistfully stared ahead, her voice a mere shadow of its normal tone. "One day."

END.


End file.
